All Unexpected
by Irihi B.W
Summary: A contest is now in session, who can surprise the one chosen? Ack, summeries I can't do. WARNING: YAOI! I warned you. Inside is another warning.


All Unexpected  
by: Kid-Schala-Zeal with the help of Ellis McDohl  
First entry: July 7, 2001  
Last entry: July 9, 2001  
Disclaimer: You know whom they belong to! They belong to Capcom!!  
Warning: YAOI! If you don't like, then don't read! I've warned you! If you flame cause it's Yaoi, too bad!  
  
There was a survey done in the Hunter Base annually. It was a rather strange survey because it asked who the hunters wanted to challenge most. The one who had the most votes would be the featured person. And the whole base could challenge this person if they wanted to. And if they managed to beat him, this person would do whatever the victor wants.  
  
There was one rule though.  
  
They had to do something unexpected to beat him. Whatever that "unexpected thing" was, was up to the challengers. This unexpected thing must surprise the featured person to make him loose. And they only had one chance. X normally didn't join in these little games. No one knew why though. They try to get him to join up but he would only shrug and smile at them. So that's how it went every year.  
  
X walked casually along the long hall, reading and re-reading the papers in his hands. These were the reports on the past battles they've fought. It was no big deal to him since most of the Mavericks had been beaten. But in his subconscious, he could still feel the doubt and some fear in heart. But all these were set at ease with Zero's presence.  
  
So life went on...  
  
Her stopped in front of the familiar door, smiling a little. It was Zero's office. He knew very well that Zero would probably be the one on top of the list in the survey. It was always the same every year. And every year, Zero kept winning with a small smile playing in his pale, thin lips. No one could beat him. He knew what to expect from them all since they all tried, except for X. A lot of the reploids thought he was too fast, for them. It was mere pleasure just watching him practice his saber with his long, golden hair dancing behind him...  
  
X smiled and looked down at his bare hands with his blue eyes. He didn't wear his armor at the present and he looked very much like a human (as well as all the other reploids) without it. He looked like a normal 18-year-old boy with big, blue eyes and brown hair. He wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans and looked undoubtedly human.  
  
He ran his fingers through his brown hair, feeling how rough it was. It was the complete opposite of his best friend's blond hair that always remained, looking so soft...  
  
As his thoughts wandered, he began to wonder how Zero's golden hair would feel in his palms. He had never touched it. In fact, no one had but Zero. He hated anyone who tried it and it was normally the start of his bad days. Ugh! His bad days! Just thinking about it makes goosebumps crawl. No one could talk to him when he's in a bad mood. They'd best stray out of his way and obey whatever he ordered them to do despite it sometimes being a little impossible.  
  
X clenched his fists. That was all he wanted. To be able to feel his hair in his palms and to see Zero wear it loose, flowing like golden threads down his back. It would look lovely against his red armor...  
  
"X!"  
  
X jumped at the suddenness of the voice. He turned and saw Alia looking at him, queerly, with a paper in her hand. He gave out a long, gusty sigh of relief and smiled at her.  
  
"Hello, Alia..." He said.  
  
"Hey, X." She greeted back, smiling. "What were you doing here, staring like a fool at Zero's door? Why don't you go in? After all, Zero always seems to be in a lot better mood when you're there."  
  
X rubbed his hand on his forehead, feeling sweat running down his face. Goodness, he didn't expect her to jump in like that. Well, that's how Alia always was. He thought. Always a bit impulsive.  
  
"No... I'd rather not." He replied and smiled at her. "Besides, with the survey going on, it's probably best to leave him be. Soon a lot of reploids would be jumping in on him again."  
  
Alia had to laugh at that. "True." She replied. "But we're not sure yet if he'd be the one everyone wants to fight with." She said and then there was a slight pause. "Still, I could be wrong. Everyone needs to concentrate since he always wins and that makes everyone want to beat him even more." There was another slight pause. "I'd like to make him do something for me."  
  
X raised his eyebrows. He knew Alia always tried whenever the opportunity rose but she never got to do an unexpected thing to surprise him. He didn't even know what she wanted from Zero anyway.  
  
He didn't want to ask since it felt impolite but his curiosity got the best of him. "What will you make him do if you won?" He asked, smiling a little.  
  
Alia grinned, mischievously, rubbing her hands together despite the paper. "I'll make him do ALL my paperwork!!" She replied, grinning.  
  
X's eyebrows twitched. He knew Zero gave her a lot of paperwork. Zero worked fast but most of the times, the works he finishes had to be passed to Alia and then to Dr. Cain. Alia didn't work as fast as Zero did so the paper work could get pretty high sometimes.  
  
"What about you, X?" She asked, cutting through his thoughts. "Are you going to join this time?"  
  
X turned away from her, blushing. He didn't know why he was but something inside him made him nod and the words: "I'm still thinking about it." escaped from his lips before he was even aware of it.  
  
Alia smiled, broadly. "That's great then!" She said, cheerfully. "But you'll have to do better than me 'cause I'm going to win this time!" She added as she laughed "Ohohoho!" as she walked away from him.  
  
X smiled at her as she walked away. Then he was alone in the hall again, still in front of his partner's office, wondering what wouldn't he expect. X shook his head thinking why did he have to say yes. Zero knew practically everything about him...?  
  
X closed his eyes.   
  
No. Not everything. He thought. There were still some things he still doesn't know about me and this thought scares me a lot.  
  
X swallowed and heard a click in his throat. This was it and there was no turning back now. Not now, not ever.  
  
This is a one-way ticket. He thought.  
  
The door opened and Zero materialized from it. X took a step back, looking at Zero. Zero still tied his hair in a ponytail and his eyes still had that serious emerald sparkle but what changed were his clothes.   
  
He was wearing black shirt and pants, brown boots and a white lab coat. X stared at him as if he had never seen him like this before. Zero turned to him and raised his eyebrows as he pushed his glasses back to his face. X thought that those glasses fitted Zero quite well. Without his helmet, Zero couldn't see very well. His helmet was special because it gave him the ability to see as clear (or clearer) as/than anyone else. They had only discovered it when he took it off but it was all right. He was good in it.  
  
"What are you doing, X?" Zero asked.  
  
"Um... nothing." He replied, smiling a little nervously.  
Zero raised his eyebrows, noticing something seems to be wrong. But X managed to get his normal composure back and looked at him, calmly. Zero shook his head, slightly; ignoring his doubts and gave out a sigh as he looked down at the paper in his hand.   
  
"The results of the survey came out, X." He began.  
  
X rolled his eyes about. "Ah, don't tell me. It's you again, isn't it?" He asked, good-naturedly.  
  
Zero nodded, slightly. "Yeah. I'll have to prepare myself for the worst..." Then like an after thought: "...again."  
  
X laughed. He had to because of the way Zero said it. Zero smiled gently at him.  
  
"Come on." He said. "It's time we got out."  
  
X nodded and eagerly followed Zero as they walked.  
  
  
Look, Zero... I've always wanted to say something to you. Something that I know I could never take back once I said it. I'm a bit frustrated you never noticed it even though you said you know me a lot more than you knew yourself.  
  
Do you really think that way?  
  
Well, you're wrong!  
  
I look at you now while you walk and thought just how much I really wanted you...  
  
Want? No, that's not right either.  
  
It's how much I *need* you!   
  
I've always been like this. But no one ever saw my possessive heart. You don't know how much it hurt me when you walked and talked with that Iris. I could only bite down my anger because I knew that it would never get me anywhere because you're my best friend...  
  
Best friend...  
  
That was also a reason. Because you are my best friend. I only want your happiness... I've always thought that I could never make you happy... But you said I did though you don't know how much that means to me... But then...  
  
But I'm getting a little too tired of this. Are we going to remain friends forever?  
  
I didn't join up for the past years because I *wanted* to. I didn't because I *needed* to. Still it couldn't help. You were always so gentle with me...  
  
...And you are beautiful. Especially when I see you alone... standing there, looking at the sunset... your long hair becoming one with the golden sunlight... I've always wanted...  
  
...To touch you... But I've always thought that you were truly like the sunlight... Something you can see but can never touch...  
  
I'm going to end it all today.  
  
Zero, I'll have to make you understand this time.  
  
I'll have to win, just so I can have you to myself.  
  
...Even though, I know, it's risky.  
  
  
"Are you alright, X?"   
  
X raised his head and looked at Zero. There was a weird sparkle in his blue eyes that Zero didn't understand. That was strange. He had never seen that look on X's face before... He didn't understand what it meant...  
  
Or is it because you don't want to admit it? A voice in his head said.  
  
He ignored this thought and continued to look at his friend, as calmly as ever.  
  
X smiled, slowly. "Yeah..." He replied.  
  
Zero gave out a short sigh. "Well, that makes Alia the last one." He said as he looked down at Alia lying on the floor.  
  
X chuckled. Something about that chuckle that made Zero look at him again. He had never seen him this way before. Zero saw a strange sparkle in his blue eyes. Something he couldn't identify. And was a bit scared to identify.   
  
But what was there to fear? He had known X for a long time now. Why should he be afraid of some boy who was his best friend? He didn't know the answers to that but there was definitely something in X's eyes that made Zero wonder in silent awe.  
  
They've been walking around the base for hours now, inspecting things but there was nothing that didn't happen to Zero. There were all sorts of things the hunters tried to do to him. But Zero always knew what to expect and now, Alia was the last to try.  
  
...Or so he thought.  
  
Dr. Cain and Signas walked to them. Even they had tried it but failed.  
  
"Well, Zero." Dr. Cain said, smiling a little. "It looks like the battle's over."  
  
"You're getting better every year..." Signas remarked.  
  
Zero smiled, trying to shake himself away from his thoughts. "Thank you..." He replied.  
  
  
Now's my chance! Dammit! It doesn't matter if there's anyone else here, just do it!!  
  
  
While they chatted, X raised his head and reached out, gently to touch Zero's golden hair. This was suicidal but he didn't care. Its long golden strands felt so nice in his palms. Silky and soft...  
  
Zero turned to him, swiftly, his eyes set like a flint but X didn't care for it. This was his chance. It's now or never. Dr. Cain and Signas looked at them both with surprise.  
  
"Why'd you do that, X?! You know--!" Zero shouted, angrily.  
  
He wasn't able to finish.  
  
X pulled him close and pressed his lips on his own. Zero's eyes went round in shock and also in fear.   
  
What is... this...? I...  
  
Zero felt like his brain was short-circuiting and his bones melting inside him. He didn't pull away, or rather, he couldn't pull away for X's arms around him held him gently but firmly. He felt X's heart beating against his own.  
  
X slid his tongue into his mouth. Zero gasped, barely, while X gave his all to that kiss, trying to make Zero understand, once and for all who he is and what he wanted. X's hand reached out to untie the string that held Zero's golden hair and it fell down, making the golden hair loosen itself.  
  
Golden sunlight... X thought, unconsciously.  
  
He broke the kiss and withdrew from him. He saw Zero placed a trembling hand on his lips, unbelievingly. X smiled and ran his fingers through his hair thinking how right it felt to have it in his palms. Just like kissing him. It felt so right but soon he'd try something else.  
  
But now, this was what I want. X thought, smiling at himself.  
  
"I won." He said, still smiling.  
  
Zero bent his head down, in submission. His golden hair, falling on his shoulders, slightly covering his gentle pale face. X couldn't think of anything better.  
  
"That makes you mine." X said. "Not anyone else's, just mine."  
  
"Yes..." He whispered.  
  
"I don't want anyone else touching you or your hair but you and me, understand?" X said.  
  
Zero raised his head slowly, smiling, gently. "Yes..." He replied.  
  
X smiled and brushed his lips lightly, against Zero's own, quite satisfied at the development of things in the Hunter's base.  
  
THE END  
  
Authors' notes: Please give credit to Ellis as well! Ellis helped with this, so please give some credit to her! thank you. 


End file.
